evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini
Gemini - The Hero D. O. B: 'Unknown; Estimated age is 23. '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Complicated '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Vigilante/Thief Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Empathic Mimicry '''Affiliations: Former asset for The Company Personality Gemini is a very reserved, very quiet individual with a strong sense of morals. She comes across as odd in most person-to-person encounters for various reasons, though her confidence in herself is beginning to rebuild as she becomes a stronger person. Gemini finds people interesting and enjoys partaking in “people-watching” in order to learn more about them. Being very observant, she’s found that she can make very strong assumptions as to what a person’s personality is like within just a few moments of meeting them. Originally, Gemini held to the idea that she was a moral person before awaking with amnesia. However, due to her thought process and the opportunities offered through her abilities, she has now come to believe that she was originally a bad person before her wave of amnesia. In order to redeem her past self and create a new image, Gemini acts as a vigilante to help give back something to strangers that she may have once taken advantage of. Despite this noble turn, she still resorts to acts of thievery in order to survive. She justifies this with the fact that, with no identification, her means of making money are incredibly limited. Gemini views that stealing only what she needs to get by is less of a crime than trying to push drugs or rape. Since finding out that she is a mother, Gemini has begun to act in the best interests of her child, cutting corners with some previous morals in order to provide a better life for the baby boy, Isaac. In addition to this, she has also begun to take on religious beliefs that guide her hand as well. While Gemini does strive to be a hero, she is not entirely built for such a role as she allows emotion to drive her actions as opposed to a calm, cool, and collected attitude. History Gemini’s first memory was waking up in a back alley in New York City. She was soaking wet, had a gash on her right temple, and had no previous knowledge. Upon going through her belongings, she realized two things - she had no identification and no money. Clothes soaking wet, she stumbled into a laundromat where she stole clothes from a dryer. After changing in a bathroom and tending to her wound, she was confronted for stealing the clothes and chased outside. After managing to get away using climbing skills that she was unaware of, she adopted the name “Gemini.” She took this name due to a necklace that she awoke wearing. And thus “Gemini” was born (again). Since this time, Gemini has remembered nothing specifically. She has, however, had flashes of images of what she believes to be her previous life. While these are simply comparable to out of context pictures, the flashes have grown stronger and more frequently as time as passed by. Gemini hopes that, at some point, she is able to fully remember who she was and return to her previous way of life. Gemini has befriended several individuals with whom she has begun to attempt to make a difference with, changing life in New York City for the better. After the discovery of being a special and a mother, Gemini decided to use her abilities to help others and to provide for her son. However, with friends come enemies - Gemini has also become acquainted with a handful of persons who have disrupted her way of life. From one Anne Marie, Gemini has obtained an ability rendering her unable to touch others without causing harm; from two others - Noah Bennett and the Haitian - Gemini has had her son abducted. After recovering her son by attacking Company agent Dylan West, she set out to form a group to combat the Company which employed Bennett and the Haitian. While on this struggle, however, a terrorist organization has emerged known as Nemesis. Viewing Nemesis as the more appropriate threat (willing to kill anyone that may linger in their way), Gemini has actually volunteered her anti-Company group's abilities to The Company in order to work together temporarily to address this threat. She has been granted a cell phone by the Haitian which holds access to dozens of Company targets and relevant data, to be used to track down said targets. Current Situation Following her discovery of Jack as a Nemesis operative, Gemini has fled the country with her child, Isaac. Her destination, and if she will ever return, is currently unknown. Skills *Skilled in parkour, lockpicking, and hand-to-hand combat *Crafty and Quick-Thinking - Gemini is creative with the use of her surroundings and is able to react quickly to outside forces. *Morals - Gemini struggles to be the hero, to do the "morally right thing" in every situation. Motivational Lyrics *''I'm gonna fight for what's right Today I'm speaking my mind And if it kills me tonight I will be ready to die... A hero's not afraid to give his life.'' *''Back down the bully to the back of the bus, 'cause it's time for them to be scared of us.'' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)